Black Rose
by Astarothe
Summary: "Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy. Die berüchtigste und gefürchtetste Person seines Hauses.Sirius,lass deine Finger von ihm,es wird böse ausgehen." Sirius antwortete nicht,er starrte nur auf den Fleischgewordenen Traum all seiner schlaflosen Nächte.


Disclaimer:

Keine der Figuren gehört mir,alle J.K.Rowling (die das ganze Potential der Figuren in **ihren** Büchern verschwendet* grummel *

A/N:

Die Story ist in etwa ein Prequel zu The Dark Side of Existence,weil sie die Beziehung von Sirius und Lucius beschreibt,an die Lucius in TDSOE zurückdenkt.

Hatte etwas Angst die Story anzufangen, da ich das Pairing zwar genial finde, aber befürchte das ich es nichtgut genug umsetze :/

Freu mich über jedes noch so kleine Review,kann mir nur helfen mehr Vertrauen in die Story zu kriegen : )

~Astarothe~ 

**__**

~ Black Rose~

Leben um zu töten, Lieben um zu zerschmettern, Leiden um zu fühlen.

Jeder der sich mir nähert wird umhüllt von den schwarzen Flügeln meiner Seele,wird gefesselt von den Ketten körperlichen Verlangens nach meiner äußeren Vollkommenheit, und ich lasse ihn nicht los bis seine Seele durch meine Hände blutig aus seinem Körper rinnt und er dasselbe wird wie ich.

Eine schwarze Rose. 

Dunkel, verführerisch und tödlich-

Ein dunkler,gefallener Engel.

Sanft fielen die leicht vergilbten Blätter auf die trockene Erde und färbten den Boden in verschiedensten Farben zu einem traumgleichen Untergrund. Der Herbst war angebrochen.

Sirius saß in seinem Schlafssal auf der Fensterbank und lehnte mit seinem dunkelhaarigen Kopf gegen das dünne Glas.

Wieso?

Wieso bereitete es ihm eine solche Genugtuung sich immer wieder zu beweisen, dass Menschen und ihr Drang zu lieben nur ein Spielzeug für das Erfüllen seines Willens sind?

Was in seiner Vergangenheit der Auslöser dafür gewesenw ar wie Sirius jetzt war wusste er bis heute noch nicht,vermutlich gab es nichtmal einen.

Mit seinem Blick verfolgte er das Treiben ausserhalb des Hogwarts Gebäudes, doch seine Gedanken waren weit weg.

Hatte er jemals geliebt?

Konnte er überhaupt lieben?

Severus war sein Traummann gewesen, doch er hatte nichts für ihn empfunden als er ihn schließlich besessen hatte, sogar der Sex mit Severus' wunderschönem Körper war bereits früh nur noch eine leee, immer wiederkehrende Sache gewesen die ihm nichts bedeutete.

Dann hatte er Severus abgestoßen, wie einen lästig gewordenen Parasiten.

Severus wollte bei ihm bleiben, fing an um Sirius "Zuneigung" zu kämpfen, doch damit hatte er nur erreicht dass seine Gleichgültigkeit sich zu einer Art Sadismus entwickelte.

Sirius nutze Severus' Gefühle dazu aus, ihm immer mehr Schmerz zuzufügen, seine Psyche immer mehr zu mißhandeln und alle seine Gefühle auszunutzen um ihm weh zu tun. Er hatte ihn in der Hand, bis ins kleinste Detail seines Wesens, körperlich war er abhängig vom Sex mit Sirius, und er liebte ihn zu sehr um loszulassen.

Er konnte sich nichteinmal wehren, da Sirius für ihn nichts empfand und Severus es ihm somit nicht gleichtun konnte, doch auch wenn Sirius etwas für ihn empfunden hätte wäre Severus' Liebe zu stark gewesen um ihm so ewas anzutun.

Also ist Severus einfach innerlich zusammengebrochen und alle seine Gefühle sind zersprungen wie Glas.

Er würde nie wieder lieben könne, traumatisiert von dem Schmerz den Sirius ihn durch Liebe hatte spüren lassen. 

Immerhin in dem Punkt war Sirius mit sich zufrieden.

Soviele Schüler waren draussen und genossen die letzten warmen Sonnenstrahlen die noch von Himmel herabschienen, bevor der kalte, leere Winter anbrach.

Soviele Menschn, und alle waren gleich.

Verletzlich, schwach, gutgläubig und alle glaubten sie an die Wärme und Erfüllung die man durch Liebe und Beziehungen erhält.

Alle glaubten an etwas, das für Sirius nur eine naive Illusion war, an etwas das er vielleicht hätte fühlen können, wenn nicht ein teil von ihm nie existiert hätte, oder wenn er von Anfang an auch naiv und leichtgläubig gewesen wäre.

Alle sahen sogar gleich aus, hatten dieselben Gesichter, dieselbe langweilige Ausstralung, dieselben langweiligen Körper und alle dieselbe Gefühlswelt.

Niemand der noch eine Herausforderung für ihn gewesen wäre. In Gryffindor gab es solche Person nicht, und noch weniger in Hufflepuff. In Ravenclaw hatte er die einzige schon längst zerschmettert, und in Slytherin hatte er die Hälfte aller Schüler zu kalten,feindseligen und gefühlskalten Wesen gemacht, die andere Hälfte war ohnehin schon immer so gewesen.

Natürlich könnte er wieder irgendein langweiliges Gryffindor- Mädchen nehmen, eines der vielen das für den gutaussehenden, intelligenten, schlagfertigen Marauder Sirius Black schwärmte, doch es war zu leicht und zu langweilig mit ihnen, und Sirius suchte eine Herausforderung.

Wer würde fähig und gewillt sein das Spiel zu spielen?

Die Sonne stand schon tief am Himmel als sich ihre letzten Strahlen über das Gelände Hogwarts' erstreckten und Sirius' Aufmerksamkeit auf eine Person lenkten, die ebenfalls im Gebäude geblieben war und gedankenversunken aus dem Fenster starrte.

Sirius versuchte, genauer zu erkennen wer das war.

silberblonde Haare die in hunderten von Farbabstufungen in den Sonnenstrahlen glitzerten, blasse Haut die durch das Licht engelsgleich schimmerte, und silbergraue Augen, tief wie jahrhunderte alte Ozeane, die einen dunklen, unheimlichen Schatten über dem vermeintlichen Engel schweben ließen. 

Jemand fasste an Sirius' Schulter und Sirius drehte sich noch halb in Gedanken verloren um, um in Remus bewölkte braune Augen zu sehen.

"Worüber denkst du nach Sirius?"

Sirius nickte mit seinem Kopf zu dem Fenster an dem die andere Person saß.

"Wer ist das, Moony?"

"Wer? Der Junge mit den blonden Haaren?"

Sirius nickte und wandte sich wieder dem Jungen zu um dessen Bewegungen zu beobachten.

"..........du.....solltest dich von ihm fernhalten, Sirius..."

Er sah ihn an.

"........ich weiß, dass du jemanden suchst, und dass dieser jemand dir die Gedanken an Severus austreiben soll......dass dieser jemand dir ähnlich oder ebenbürtig sein muss, aber ich sage dir in aller Freundchaft; Nicht er."

"Moony ! Wer ist das?"

Remus gab einen resignierten Seufzer von sich.

"Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy. Die berüchtigste und gefürchtetste Person seines Hauses.

Die Personifizierung aller Eigenschaften für die Slytherin bekannt ist, verpackt in dem begehrtesten Körper Hogwarts. Ich sage es dir noch einmal, Sirius, lass eine Finger von ihm,das ist mein Ernst. Es wird böse ausgehen."

Sirius antwortete nicht, er starrte nur auf den fleischgewordenen Traum all seiner Verlangen.

Dieser Körper, dieser schlanke, engelsgleiche Körper, angtrieben von anmutigen, katzengleichen Bewegungen, umhüllt von einer tiefen Dunkelheit wie Sirius sie bei niemandem ausser sich je vermutet hätte.

Er musste ihn haben, musste ihn besitzen, musste wissen wie es sich anfühlt von ihm verführt und in seinen Bann gezogen zu werden.

Er glitt von der Fensterbank hinab, streifte sich seine Schulrobe über und verließ den Raum.

Remus schritt nicht ein, er wusste dass man Sirius nicht von etwas abbringen konnte das sein dunkleres Ich sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte.

Er sah ihm nur mit besorgtem Blick nach.

"Sei vorsichtig Sirius.......bitte sei vorsichtig......"


End file.
